Cold Season
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal saves Peter and the aftermath of how this affects them. Pre-season ender, whumpage to come, illness, comfort etc
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Season  
==========**

_**Written by request for Iuliana.**_

_**(this takes place pre-season ender)**_

**()()()  
**

It was Thursday when Neal opened up the empty water tank and peered inside.

"Peter? Hey... wake up!" He hissed as he shook the agent who was bound and gagged inside the metal structure, his whispered voice echoing. Neal started untying his friend as he tried to wake him up. He was speaking out loud, obviously wired, as he nudged his friend and continued to try and rouse him. Peter just gave a small groan which turned to a half-conscious murmuring once the duct tape and rags were removed from his mouth.

"Jones, you guys in here yet? I have Peter." Neal waited for a reply when he turned at the sound of something slamming shut and the clang of metal. He left Peter on the tank floor and ran to the door to open it up but the hatch had not only been shut but jammed shut from the outside. He cursed talking into the two-way receiver again.

"We're trapped in the tank, Jones. Someone shut us in. Hurry!" Neal heard a squeal of feedback and pulled the ear piece out. It was turning hot as he dropped it. He pulled out his phone but got no signal. He cursed realizing now they were trapped without communications. Peter moaned softly, the agent only now beginning to wake up a little. Neal hoped Jones would show up soon, sitting beside the agent and pushing his jacket under the man's head as he waited. He tried to wake Peter up but saw a bruise mark with a pin prick in the middle on the agent's neck. The agent had been drugged.

Maybe 10 minutes went by before he heard a reverberation from above and felt a sprinkle of something cold on him. Neal stood and looked as he saw a nozzle about a story or two overhead within the smooth tank beginning to drip with water. It started as a slow trickle before the stream started in earnest. Neal grimaced, grabbing up Peter. The tank was starting to fill up slowly but it _was_ filling up, Neal trying the hatch again without success. He wondered where Jones was. He started to yell hoping he would be heard, watching the water level grow to knee height. Neal kept Peter standing, the agent still unconscious.

Neal kept yelling, the sound deafening to him but he wondered if it was getting outside as the water grew to waist deep, the young man shivering. The water was cold and from the taste of it, hadn't been desalinated yet. Lucky them to getting stuck in a desalinization plant, Peter kidnapped by the arms dealer they were chasing for money laundering. Neal sighed, shifting his weight to hold Peter better and keep his legs from freezing too much. He kept yelling off and on as the water level rose higher. It was up to his chest now, his body growing numb, Neal having issues holding the unconscious agent up as he shivered from the cold.

_Hurry, Jones... Please!_ Neal thought as he held Peter and felt the water rise just below his chin. He had to tread water after a bit, holding Peter's head above water as he did so. Neal was cold but he had to keep alert for Peter's sake. The water got deeper, Peter rousing a bit as he shivered along side Neal.

"Cccc... co... cold..." Peter was waking up if only a bit, his brown eyes fluttering open as Neal kept his head above water, bobbing up and down. Neal was tiring due to the cold and the air thinning. There was nothing to hold onto, the walls of the tank smooth. There _had_ been a ladder and emergency hatch on one side near the top now removed, smoothed over and the hatch welded shut. Neal thought they had made sure nobody could escape.

"Ne... al... What's... go... ing... on?" Peter was looking at the young man, face confused as he began to wake up in earnest. Peter started to tread water a bit but was still too much under the influence for Neal to let go of him.

"Just hold onto me. Jones will hopefully be here soon." Neal heard a noise outside and started to yell.

"JONES? HEY IN HERE!" Neal shouted, tapping on the side and hearing an answering tap back. He thought he heard a voice outside and tried to listen to what it said but it was too muted to understand over the water sounds filling the tank. He just hoped they would hurry with the lack of space and air.

"Neal... can't... feel my arms. Cold." Peter sounded sleepy but Neal just kept treading water, floating a bit on his back to keep his own head above water as he supported his partner.

"Yeah... Me either. I think we'll be ok soon, Peter. Hold on." Neal was praying he was right when the water stopped. They were pretty close to the top and the welded emergency hatch when the flow ended. Neal coughed a bit from swallowing a bit of the salty mess. His whole body ached from keeping afloat but also from the effort to keep Peter safe. Neal felt a little disoriented from the cold and exhaustion when he heard the sound of something akin to a giant can opener. He looked up to see flames in the dimly lit tank and the so-called emergency hatch pop open after a moment. Jones was there.

**()()()**

Neal woke up, shivering slightly. He had been remembering what happened three days ago, his muscles still sore from having to tread water for so long. He pulled the covers aside and stood up with a soft groan, padding over to the bathroom. Neal looked at himself in the mirror, his face somewhat pale looking, cheeks flushed. He didn't feel very good, his body still shivering slightly as he left the bathroom, grabbing up his robe and making his way out onto the terrace. The cool early morning air whipped around him and underneath the robe bringing him more of a chill as he sat on a chaise lounge chair and tried to relax.

He had been dreaming about the incident since it happened. So many things could have gone wrong had he not been able to keep himself and Peter afloat. It bothered him as he sniffed, his nose feeling somewhat stuffed up and runny as he sat there on the terrace. He thought he heard a soft knock on the door, opening up his eyes and looking past the terrace doors. June poked her head in and he waved her over.

"Neal, are you ok? I heard you moving around. It's a bit early isn't it, dear?" She sounded concerned, her voice soft and gentle. He shrugged slightly; leaning back against the lounge chair and feeling like he was still in that icy salt water. He opened his eyes when he felt her hand on his forehead.

"You feel warm. You sure you're ok, Neal?" June sat beside him on the chair but he just nodded sleepily.

"I'm just a little cold." He sat up and she stood helping him stand as they walked back inside. Neal walked over to the sofa and curled up on his side there, hands folded under his chin. June sat beside him, placing a blanket over the young man as she felt his forehead again, brushing his hair aside.

"I guess you're not that warm after all. Rest, Neal." She spoke softly, kissing him on the forehead as she left the room and quietly closed the door.

**()()()**

"Neal. Neal. Wake up." He felt someone nudging him, a familiar voice speaking. He roused himself as much as he could looking up with bleary eyes to see Peter Burke bending over him. Neal jerked awake, looking around confused as he realized he was on the sofa and not his bed. He wiped at his face with his hand, rubbing his eyes and sniffled a bit. His nose still felt a bit stuffed up, his ears and head aching.

"Hey, you ok? June said you missed your alarm." Peter sat down beside the young man on the coffee table and peered at him curiously. Neal shook his head slightly, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm ok. Hey, isn't it Sunday? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting after what happened?" Neal was looking at his friend now, a concerned look on his face. Peter shook his head this time.

"They didn't give me anything major when they drugged me apparently. Sodium pentathol doesn't do much in the dosage they administered. I lucked out especially with you treading water. Thanks." He hugged the young man to him gently, Neal nodding tiredly. He didn't know why but he felt really cruddy but if Peter was happy he wasn't going to complain about feeling a bit off. He smiled at his friend.

"My legs still hurt. Never had to tread water for so long in water that was absolutely freezing!" Neal shivered in memory, Peter nodded.

"Yeah, they said we were lucky to get out when we did. Avoided hypothermia plus the fact the water hadn't been desalinized yet helped. Apparently the saltier the water, the easier it is to float." Peter seemed to be looking at Neal with a different kind of expression as he spoke. It was a thoughtful kind of expression you see when someone is unsure of something. Neal redirected.

"Interesting. So... what brings you over here on a Sunday?" Neal glanced over at the clock and saw it was after 11 am. He had slept in longer than usual, stretching slightly to undo the kinks from sleeping on the sofa. Peter stood, pacing a little as if trying to figure out how to say something. He finally stopped and turned.

"Elizabeth was curious if you wanted to come over for dinner. She's testing out some new recipes for the catering business and wanted the use of your _delicate_ palette as a guinea pig." He smirked slightly, but Neal knew that wasn't the only reason he was being asked over. He felt a bit awkward like Peter seemed to. The agent owed his life to Neal and maybe he just had no way of showing how much that meant to him so he had come to visit. Neal smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a date. What time?" Neal stood up and walked over to the wardrobe and started to pull out something to wear. He stretched and yawned along the way, his head feeling like someone had stuffed it with cotton but he would deal.

"7-ish? She has to cook the stuff up ahead of time, find a few recipes and ingredients." Peter sat on the sofa and the stood up again. He seemed antsy. Neal thought he knew why and wasn't sure how to broach the topic in his current state.

"I'm just going to jump in the shower. Maybe we can go catch a bite to eat?" Neal saw Peter nod as he disappeared into the bathroom.

**()()()**

Neal took the hottest shower he could stand. When he left the bathroom it looked like it had been on fire from all the steam escaping. Peter was nowhere to be seen till he glanced out on the terrace and saw the agent standing along the edge of the stone statuary glancing out over the city. Neal quietly slipped into a nice pair of blue jeans, a black tee, blue button up corduroy shirt and a leather jacket over it all. His head still felt a bit achy but he had downed three aspirin and some sudafed to alleviate the discomfort. He felt better but was still a wee bit out of it. He smiled in the full-length mirror along the wall. His cheeks were a bit flushed but that was probably from the shower.

"So, where are we planning to eat?" Peter had walked over and patted him on the shoulder as he continued to look in the mirror. Neal smiled.

"You pick." Neal turned and saw that look in Peter's eyes still. He wasn't sure what to say so he just continued to smile as they moved out of the room and Neal locked up. June met them downstairs, smiling up at both of them.

"I see you were finally able to rouse him. Sleep well, Neal?" She walked over and hugged him gently, Neal smiling at her.

"Very well." His head was still a bit stuffy so his answers felt a bit forced and automatic. Maybe it was the sudafed making him hazy. June just smiled.

"Have fun. I guess you're going out for lunch?" She saw both of them nod to her as she continued to smile.

"I have a meeting so I won't be back here when you return, Neal." She hugged him again before excusing herself and walking back through the dining room and disappearing. Peter and Neal turned and headed out the front door, Neal locking up behind him.

**()()()**

Monday morning, Neal felt like someone had hit him with a car. He heard the alarm go off and hit it with more force than he meant, his head throbbing. The sudafed had finally worn off and he needed some more aspirin if he was going to be conscious for work. It took a moment but he managed to drag himself out of bed and over to the bathroom. He had a few sudafed left so he downed one and then took a few aspirin afterwards. He started up the shower and turned it on the hottest setting, stripping down and jumping in. It seemed to help clear his head a bit but he still felt a bit beat up when he exited. A large plume of steam followed him outside into the main room. Neal trudged over and pulled out a nice tan suit with a white linen shirt, some dark brown Italian loafers and a matching belt.

Neal sat outside on the terrace drinking tea with some honey and lemon for once, his head still throbbing despite all the meds. He had gone over to the Burke's last night for dinner and felt pretty good. He didn't think he would still feel stuffed up or worse on Monday but he did. So far the sudafed was helping and the aspirin at least alleviated the worse of his aches but he was still a bit achy.

"Neal... Neal..." Someone was poking at him where he sat down. He opened up his eyes and focused on Peter Burke's face.

"Hey Peter. Monday already?" He stretched and yawned, starting to stand up when Peter pushed him back down and gave him a good once over.

"You look a bit pekid." Peter seemed worried but Neal just stood and shook his head.

"I'm good. Just tired. So, what's on the agenda today?" Neal started towards the terrace doors, Peter following with a shrug as they closed them and exited the room. They walked downstairs and made their way outside to Peter's Taurus.

"Nothing much. I'm not supposed to be in yet so mostly case files. You sure you're ok?" Peter kept looking at him but Neal just shook his head.

"I'm fine, Peter. If anyone should be asking that question it should be me to you." He regretted saying that when he saw the look on Peter's face. Apparently he was still worrying about what had happened. Neal bit his tongue knowing the agent felt awkward. Peter just nodded with a blank look then smiled as best he could and pointed at the door. Neal nodded back and they left.

**()()()**

It only took three case files before Neal could feel his sinuses throbbing on him again. The sudafed wasn't wearing off, it was the 24 hour one, but it wasn't working anymore. Whatever he'd caught wasn't going down without a fight. Neal sighed; putting the folder he was reading down and standing up. Maybe it was a bit too fast but he felt dizzy, grabbing the desk and steadying himself. Luckily for him, nobody had noticed so he threw on his usual facade and made his way across the lobby despite feeling like the room was swaying and made it to the break area. There he pulled out a packet of green tea from the box, dropped it into an empty cup and poured some hot water over it. He found some extra honey packets and squeezed the gunky goo into the cup. It wasn't the most appetizing looking cup of tea but it would have to do. He held the cup to his face and tried to inhale the steam hoping for some comfort.

"I don't think our coffee has much of a nose to it... I usually sense it has a bit of a muddy texture with gravel and asphalt for flavoring." Neal turned to find Peter standing there. The agent's snark was obvious as he walked over and poured himself a cup of _mud_ as they so amiably nicknamed the coffee.

"Just making sure this tea was fresh. I couldn't find a date on the box but when it steeps, you can usually smell how fresh it is." Neal was lying through his teeth but he figured it sounded realistic enough. Peter nodded with a "_oh really?_" expression that showed he believed him.

"So how many case files you get through so far?" Peter was fishing, standing there with the cup of coffee in his hand as he pretended he might drink it. Neal took a sip of the tea; it was adequate, and shrugged.

"10 maybe 20? I lost count when I passed out and found myself unconscious on the floor." Neal saw Peter smirk at him as he finally took a tentative sip of the coffee and grimaced.

"So maybe 3 to 5 files?" Peter was smart, taking another sip of the coffee as he motioned for Neal to follow him back to his office. Neal nodded with a slight grin.

"That sounds more like it. But I was starting to slip into a coma so I came for something to wake me up. How about you?" Neal followed Peter up the few stairs to the office at the top and walked in as Peter closed the door behind them. Neal slipped into the chair nearest the door while Peter plopped into his seat behind the desk, taking another sip of coffee.

"About the same. I actually took up playing _solitaire_ at some point. I was thinking of ducking out early since Hughes has been staring at me all morning as if I should be home resting." Peter leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He looked tired. Neal didn't think much about it, his own head throbbing to its own heavy metal version of _the little drummer boy_. He took another quick inhale of the tea hoping his sinuses would ease up when Peter opened his eyes and looked over at him.

"So... want to join me for an afternoon of playing hooky? My treat." Peter sounded a bit unlike his usual workaholic self. Maybe that abduction had affected him a bit more than he wanted to admit but Neal just nodded, watching his friend smile.

"Good, then grab up your things and I'll let Hughes know I'm stealing you away."

**()()()**

Neal was surprised when Peter took him to one of his favorite French Bistro's for lunch, the kind of place he normally hated to be seen in and as an added surprise, took him to the Met. Neal was starting to feel weirded out now. Something was definitely up with Peter if he was being this nice to him but with the cold bothering him, it was hard to think straight much less read between the lines.

"Peter, we can go to that pub you took me to the other day and have a beer, watch a game..." He saw Peter hold up a hand and shake his head.

"I'm fine. El tells me I should get out more and do some more cultural things. Figured I could watch you and learn." Peter smiled which made Neal even worry more if his friend was complimenting him like this. Not that he never complimented him on his taste but this was strange as if Peter was feeling guilty about something and paying back a debt. Neal just let it go, trying to get over the throbbing in his head. He felt Peter nudge him.

"You ok, Neal? You still look a bit pekid and your cheeks are flushed." Peter reached up to feel the young man's forehead and Neal moved back.

"I'm fine. So, what's next?" They were walking back into the lobby of the museum now and heading for the exit. Peter kept looking at him curiously then shrugged.

"Home I guess unless you can think of something else we can do?" Peter had a hopeful sound to his voice but all Neal wanted to do what sleep this thing off. Still, Peter wanted to hang out with him so he couldn't disappoint him.

"Isn't there a Yankees' game this afternoon?" He saw Peter's face light up. _Bingo!_

**()()()**

Neal had never been much of a sports fan but he could see why his friend liked it. They had hoarded up on beer and snacks at the booth downstairs and gotten some fair seats for the game considering the lateness of the day. Neal watched his friend get excited as well as the other fans and could only liken it to his experiences in Madrid at the bull fights. At least it kept him from worrying about Peter trying to make him happy and distracted them both from their worries and Neal from his cold. He leaned back in the seat; jacket pulled around him and just enjoyed the afternoon.

"Hey Neal, the game's over." Neal perked up at the sound of Peter gently shaking him by the arm. He wiped at his eyes and looked around at the crowd noisily exiting from the stands as Peter waited for him to react. Neal sat up and shook his head, a mistake as he felt the world swim nauseatingly around him. He blinked a few times then stood, grasping his friend's arm.

"Think I got up too fast. Where to next?" Neal smiled as best as he could without looking like he was begging to go home. He did want to spend time with his friend but the more time he spent out, the more this cold seemed to take over. Peter looked like he was getting to be a bit tired or maybe it was the beer talking.

"Home. El invited some friends over for dinner. You're welcomed to join us. Barbecue in the backyard. First day I can finally take the grill out." Peter sounded excited but Neal shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to crash the party. Besides, June asked me to escort her to a club function tonight. I need to go clean up for that." Neal was lying of course but Peter nodded, a little disappointed look quickly hidden by his usual sober glance.

"Maybe next time. Welp, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2 - Last Thursday)  
**

Peter was talking to Jones through the two-way receiver, listening in as they kept monitor on Neal who was sweet talking the arms dealers.

"_Boss, sounds like they just said a mouthful._" Jones sounded happy, Peter nodding to the air as he replied quietly.

"Yes they did. Let's go in and get them. Watch your backs!" Peter had no sooner said that then he sensed movement behind him and everything went black.

"What do we do with him? Lucky we were able to get a source to that signal. Can't believe the Feds were hiding in here waiting to pounce. How do you think they found us?" The man speaking was maybe 6'5, large like a football player, with short spiky brown hair and dirty gray blue eyes. The other man was much shorter with short black cropped hair, chocolate brown eyes and a thinner frame. The latter kicked at the agent with a wing-tipped shoe and smirked.

"Bait. If he has friends here, we'll find out. Drug him and put him in one of the tanks. We play our card then see who comes out to make a move. I think I know who our agent's friend is but let's see."

**()()()**

Peter heard voices in the periphery, his mind active but body unconscious. He felt a prick of something sharp against his neck and then blessed warmth. He gave a weak groan, muffled by the rags stuffed in his mouth and the tape pulled over his lips. Peter didn't move much, the blow to the head and drugs keeping him pretty much in a semi-conscious state, eyes closed. He was just vaguely aware of his cheek laying against something cold and metallic. Peter heard footsteps hurrying in his direction and then someone shaking him urgently.

"Peter? Hey... wake up!" A familiar voice hissed as they shook him and tried to wake him up. Their voice echoed quietly around the tank. He felt them untying his arms and legs, the person talking to someone. It sounded like Neal but he couldn't be sure, his mind still trapped between sleep and wake. Neal kept nudging and continuing to try and rouse him. Peter just gave a small groan which turned to a half-conscious murmuring once the duct tape and rags were removed from his mouth. He was too weak to respond.

"Jones, you guys in here yet? I have Peter." He could hear Neal speaking again and then the sound of something slamming shut and the clang of metal. Peter sensed his friend leaving him, footsteps echoing quietly against the metal. He heard Neal curse then talk aloud again as if into a walkie-talkie.

"We're trapped in the tank, Jones. Someone shut us in. Hurry!" Neal's voice sounded strained as he dropped something that made a slight tinkling sound as it hit the metal floor. He heard the beep of a cell but Neal's cursing made him think it must not be working. Peter felt helpless, wanting to help but unable to move. Peter moaned softly as he thought he felt his hand twitch slightly. He sensed Neal plop down beside him and push something under his head to cushion it.

Peter wasn't sure how long it was before he felt something sprinkle on his face. He was still unable to move, only listening to the semi-silence around him, the breathing of Neal beside him and now this new sound as if someone had turned on some kind of huge faucet. More of the liquid sprinkled onto his face before he felt Neal pull him away and lift him up. It tasted salty like sea water. He tried to wake himself up again but his body still refused to do much of anything. He felt something cold and wet ease up over his feet and to his ankles. Neal pulled him along, supporting the agent's weight. He could hear his friend's voice echo off the metal walls of the tank loudly as Neal cried out for help. Peter felt the water growing higher to his knees and waist at some point. He started to shiver, his body starting to respond to the coldness.

"Cccc... co... cold..." Peter was waking up if only a bit, his brown eyes fluttering open. He could feel someone holding his head above water as they bobbed up and down. He thought the air felt thinner unless it was just the effect of the cold water, the air frosting around them. He started to speak again, eyes focusing on his surroundings. The light was dim at best.

"Ne... al... What's... go... ing... on?" Peter was looking at the young man, face confused as he began to wake up in earnest. Peter started to tread water a bit but was still too much under the influence. Neal kept a steady hold on him.

"Just hold onto me. Jones will hopefully be here soon." Peter saw Neal look up as they heard a noise outside and the young man started to yell.

"JONES? HEY IN HERE!" Neal shouted, tapping on the side and hearing an answering tap back. Peter thought he heard a voice outside and tried to listen to what it said but it was too muted to understand over the water sounds filling the tank. He was barely responsive as it was but the coldness of the water didn't help as his body went numb.

"Neal... can't... feel my arms. Cold." Peter was sleepy, feeling himself slipping back into the brine but Neal just kept treading water, floating a bit on his back to keep his own head above water as he supported the agent. Peter did his best to help but he was still too weak.

"Yeah... Me either. I think we'll be ok soon, Peter. Hold on." Peter heard the water stopped. They were pretty close to the top and a welded emergency hatch when the flow ended. Neal coughed a bit from swallowing a bit of the salty mess. Neal looked tired, Peter looking around as he heard a strange sound. He looked up to see flames in the dimly lit tank and the so-called emergency hatch pop open after a moment. Jones was there.

Peter was just vaguely aware that Neal pushed him up towards Jones who reached down and pulled him out of the cold water. The agent turned to see Neal slip under the water, Peter unable to respond but his mind reeling at the thought of his partner drowning. He saw another agent jump in and pull Caffrey out, the con looking a bit worse for wear but conscious. Peter was relieved to hear Neal cough and sputter, glad the young man was alive.

**()()()**

Three days went by and Peter had stayed at home, doctor's and FBI orders according to Hughes. He had been given a clean bill of health but since he had been kidnapped and drugged, they needed to give him time to be evaluated and rest before he came back. Peter didn't think he needed time but he found he kept thinking about Neal. When he woke up early on Sunday, the first face he saw was his wife's sleeping beside him. He reached over and kissed her and then slipped quietly out of bed.

Peter was downstairs when El found him. He was reading Neal's case file and looking over all the birthday cards the man had ever sent him. He was reading press clippings about his exploits and looking at anything he could about the con. He thought he knew everything about the young man but Neal had risked his life to save his and almost drowned. Peter could only imagine how long he must have been treading water in that frozen tank keeping both of them afloat.

"Honey, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting. Doctor's orders." She walked over and hugged him, sitting next to him and picked up one of the news clippings.

"Why are you reading about Neal, Peter? Something wrong?" She skimmed the headline and article then placed it back where he had it in the pile. Peter shook his head, his mind trying to wrap itself around the incident and Neal's behavior. They were friends in a sense. They were partners although it was mostly forced on Neal. It was obvious that if anything ever happened to Peter, Neal would more than likely go back to jail so he would do what he could to make sure nothing happened to Peter. But that still didn't explain things. It couldn't be that simple. Neal had to be less superficial than that or how could Peter feel indebted to the con for saving his life?

"Peter..." El's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked at her. She seemed to be trying to read him and he smiled back to ease her worries.

"I'm ok. I was just thinking about some things. Let's go back to sleep. It's Sunday." He pushed the papers back into the folder and reached over and hugged and kissed his wife. He tried to push the idea of what he was thinking about out of his mind.

**()()()**

Sunday morning came and Peter woke up early despite his late night tryst with the file on Caffrey. He couldn't help but think he had to know if the man had saved him for reasons other than superficial ones. It bothered him even though he thought by now he could read the young man's moods. Maybe he didn't trust him as much as he thought. Maybe Peter still thought of him as nothing more than a criminal though he didn't want to think that he did. He truly cared about the young man and hoped he would change his ways but was he being selfish and doing it for Neal's good or his own. He sighed as he padded over to the bathroom and started up the shower. He ran it cooler than usual to wake himself up then decided against it after the other day and ran it a bit hotter.

Peter shaved, dressed in something comfortable and headed downstairs. El was already up and working on something for her catering business when she looked up to see him there.

"Honey, I thought you were going to sleep in? Where are you going?" She stood and walked over to him, hugging him and brushing his hair with her fingers. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I was going to get some fresh air." He left it at that and saw El glancing at him as if trying to figure out what he was up to. She kissed him back and nodded.

"Tell him I said hi." He saw her smirk when he started at her remark and blushed.

"I will." He was headed out the door, jacket in hand when she stopped him.

"Oh, ask Neal over for dinner. I almost forgot I needed to test some recipes out. I need his palette." She smiled, flashing those dark lashes at him and he nodded with a grin, hugging and kissing her again.

**()()()**

"Hello, Agent Burke. How are you today?" June seemed surprised to see Peter there but then again it was Sunday. Neal normally had his weekends free so it would be a surprise for Peter to show without there being a reason. He smiled at her as she waved him inside.

"I just came to see what Neal was up to. Social call." He didn't think he sounded believeable but he really was there for a social call for the first time. He saw the look on June's face as she tried to think of something to say. Nope she didn't believe him. He sighed inwardly.

"I don't know that he's awake yet. He was having some trouble sleeping last night and I heard his alarm go off but he didn't wake up." June lead Peter upstairs to a door at the top of the house. She knocked but there was no answer.

"Neal? Neal it's June... Peter's here." No sound of feet or anything so June quietly opened the door and peeked inside. The bed still had the sheets strewn aside from last night when she heard him walking around. A figure lay on the sofa covered by a thin flannel blanket. It was Neal. June was about to wake him up when she heard the phone downstairs.

"Let me get that..." June left the room as Peter crept over and gently shook the young man.

"Neal. Neal. Wake up." Peter gently shook the young man. Neal roused himself as much as he could looking up with bleary eyes at Peter bending over him. Neal jerked awake, looking around confused as he realized he was on the sofa and not his bed. He wiped at his face with his hand, rubbing his eyes and sniffled a bit.

"Hey, you ok? June said you missed your alarm." Peter sat down beside the young man on the coffee table and peered at him curiously. Neal shook his head slightly, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm ok. Hey, isn't it Sunday? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting after what happened?" Neal was looking at Peter now, a concerned look on his face. Peter shook his head this time. He started to think maybe he shouldn't have come. Why did it matter why Neal saved him. He was alive wasn't he? Did it really matter if he did it for selfish or honest reasons. Did he want to know?

"They didn't give me anything major when they drugged me apparently. Sodium pentathol doesn't do much in the dosage they administered. I lucked out especially with you treading water. Thanks." Peter didn't care if the young man did it for selfish reasons. He hugged Neal gently, the con nodding tiredly but smiling back.

"My legs still hurt. Never had to tread water for so long in water that was absolutely freezing!" Neal shivered in memory he noticed as he nodded back still thankful and feeling some kind of guilt at feeling the way he did. Why did he have to know why Neal saved him? He felt obsessed by it but he pushed the thoughts away.

"Yeah, they said we were lucky to get out when we did. Avoided hypothermia plus the fact the water hadn't been desalinized yet helped. Apparently the saltier the water, the easier it is to float." Peter kept glancing at the young man, his mind trying to figure out what it was about Neal that had made him save his life. Peter noticed the young man's face was slightly paler than usual with a bit of a flush. Neal redirected Peter's attention which meant he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Interesting. So... what brings you over here on a Sunday?" Neal glanced over at the clock, stretching slightly as he continued to sit on the sofa. Peter stood, pacing a little as if trying to figure out how to say something. He finally stopped and turned.

"Elizabeth was curious if you wanted to come over for dinner. She's testing out some new recipes for the catering business and wanted the use of your _delicate_ palette as a guinea pig." He smirked slightly, but he could tell Neal didn't buy his guise any more than June had. He felt a bit awkward like Neal seemed to. The agent owed his life to Neal and he still kept obsessing over why. Neal smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a date. What time?" Neal stood up and walked over to the wardrobe and started to pull out something to wear. He stretched and yawned along the way swaying slightly on his feet but maybe he was still a bit sleepy. Peter kept noticing the young man's paleness. He looked like he was sick but Neal didn't act it.

"7-ish? She has to cook the stuff up ahead of time, find a few recipes and ingredients." Peter sat on the sofa and the stood up again. He couldn't sit still his mind still going over the incident. Neal just looked at him idly, making a motion towards the bathroom.

"I'm just going to jump in the shower. Maybe we can go catch a bite to eat?" Peter nodded as Neal disappeared into the bathroom. Once the door shut, Peter just paced the room. He should know the young man by now but there was a part of him, the FBI agent part that couldn't let go of the fact that Neal Caffrey was just a criminal. The young man would go back to his ways in a heartbeat if given half the chance. Still... why would he save him? They were partners but it was a forced acquaintanceship partially formed from years of studying Caffrey in the field, their contract for the next 4 years and the fact if something happened to Peter, Neal was on his own. There was no way to know what would happen if Peter wasn't there to play interference. He had done all he could to protect the young man and keep him out of the bureau politics.

Peter smiled somewhat as he saw plumes of smoke coming out from under the bathroom door. He couldn't imagine what June's electric bill was like if Neal was taking showers that hot. He walked out onto the terrace, opening the French doors and walking over to the edge. He peered across at the city and just tried to blank out everything.

Neal had saved him, pure and simple. He had to just deal with it or come right out and ask the young man why. He didn't think he could not for pride's sake but just because he wasn't sure if he would get an honest answer. Would Neal the con tell him he did it for friendship and unselfish reasons? Would Neal the man tell him why without feeling like Peter was insulting him. He sighed and continued to stare out over the city before he heard the sound of Neal exiting the bathroom. He gave the young man ample time to dress and preen before he peered cautiously back inside and walked up behind him.

"So, where are we planning to eat?" Peter patted him on the shoulder as Neal continued to look in the mirror. The young man smiled.

"You pick." Neal turned and smiled as they moved out of the room and Neal locked up. June met them downstairs, smiling up at both of them.

"I see you were finally able to rouse him. Sleep well, Neal?" She walked over and hugged him gently, Neal smiling at her.

"Very well." Neal sounded a bit nasally Peter thought but maybe he was just tired. June smiled.

"Have fun. I guess you're going out for lunch?" She saw both of them nod to her as she continued to smile.

"I have a meeting so I won't be back here when you return, Neal." She hugged Neal again, smiling at Peter before excusing herself and walking back through the dining room and disappearing. Peter and Neal turned and headed out the front door, Neal locking up behind him.

They walked to the Taurus and slipped inside. Peter pulled the car out into traffic, both men silent for most of the ride. Neal didn't even fight to fiddle with the radio as he normally did. It was an unusually quiet trip till Neal perked up as they parked at a familiar site.

"Peter, since when do you like French pastries and coffee?" Neal's tone was facetious but Peter hoped his friend would understand. He rarely let the young man off the hook and now he felt like he needed to repay him for what he had done. He'd rather just ask why but his sensibilities were all askew so he just figured he'd ply the young man with what he'd like to do for once. It made Peter feel less guilty for wanting to ask and not actually asking.

"I've been known to go for an eclair now and again."

**()()()**

After the visit to the French bakery, Peter brought Neal back to his home. El was already in the midst of preparing some of the meals she wanted Neal to taste but hadn't finished yet. Peter was told to go nap before dinner. It was an order on El's part since he was still healing from the past few days. Meanwhile, El took Neal in the kitchen with her to help with a few dishes he had mentioned to her in the past. Peter sighed and went upstairs. He closed the bedroom door and lay back on the bed despite not being tired. His mind went back to the issue he was still trying to get rid of. Well maybe he would ask Neal after dinner but he'd have to wait till El was away. She would chew him out for asking such a question. If someone saves your life, obviously they care, he knew that would be her response had he asked her but he was afraid to.

At some point Peter fell asleep and he dreamed that he sat down with Neal, actually two Neals. It was like the scene from _Alice in Wonderland_ where she talks to Tweedledee and Tweedledum. One Neal always told the truth and the other obviously was the con. He had to figure out which one was telling him the truth about why they saved him. He woke up in a cold sweat, wondering what the heck would make him dream of such a thing. He blamed the almond chocolate pastry he had at the bakery. It was good but obviously it made him have bad dreams, if not odd ones.

Peter sat up and pushed his feet to the side of the bed and slipped his shoes back on. The house was quiet, too quiet so he left the bedroom and made his way downstairs. He heard a "shh" from nearby and saw his wife pointing at the sleeping figure on the sofa, Neal. She had her finger to her lips and was walking over to Peter and ushering him towards the kitchen. Once inside she spoke.

"Poor thing. He's exhausted. Not sure why but after about an hour of testing a few dishes, he was wiped out." She seemed worried about him.

"He does look a little pale but he said he was feeling fine so I let it be. So... anything left for me to taste test?" He reached over and kissed her on the lips and she smiled.

"A few things." She kissed him back, looking over his shoulder. Peter turned and saw Neal standing in the doorway. He looked a bit worse for wear despite having napped. He smiled sleepily at them.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep. Guess I'm a little tired. Couldn't sleep last night. Rain check on the dinner, El?" Neal looked sincerely sorry, his eyes a little pink and cheeks a slight bit more flushed. Peter saw his wife smiled and nod, walking over to hug the young man.

"Not a worry. Peter will give you a ride home." She saw Neal about to protest when Peter interfered.

"No buts, Caffrey. Let me take you home."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Neal waved with his usual charming self to Peter as he drove away. Once the car was out of view, Neal let himself feel the way he really felt... sick. He dragged himself over to June's door and let himself in, barely able to push the key in the lock. He staggered down the hallway to the foyer and stopped winded, leaning on the banister a moment. The room was swimming slightly, swaying like he was at sea. Neal gazed at the stairs and they seemed to stretch and grow like a mountain, his first thoughts that he was going to feel like Sir Edmund Hillary climbing up those steps. He bit his lip as nausea washed over him and started up the stairs slowly, pulling himself with some effort one step at a time. Finally he reached his door, stopping to catch his breath again before pushing it open. Neal locked the door behind him and leaned on it, slipping down to the floor.

"It's warm in here." He whispered to himself aloud, leaning back on the door and closing his eyes.

Neal woke up to his bed vibrating. He started to stir slightly as he not only felt it shuddering slightly but heard a voice.

"_Neal... Neal... It's Peter._" Peter's voice reverberated as if from a tunnel, Neal's head throbbing as he shifted to get up but ended up slumping to the floor, the floor boards cool against his cheek. He didn't move, the heat stifling against his face as he lay there shivering every so slight, arms pulled close around him where he lay.

"_June, do you have a key?_" Neal could hear Peter's voice in the background just beyond the pounding in his head. He curled up into a fetal position, knees up to his chest, his body shivering still as he coughed and tried to figure out why his face was warm but his body was cold.

After a moment he heard the click of the lock and the creak of the knob turning, something hitting him in the back.

**()()()**

Peter had noticed the way Neal had been acting since Sunday. The young man had tried to pretend he was ok but something was wrong. It didn't help he was obviously pale looking, cheeks flushed. Peter sighed, waiting outside but not seeing Neal come out of June's as he normally did. It was just after 7:30 am. Peter killed the engine and stepped out of the car, locking it and walking up to June's. He knocked, the housekeeper opening the door for him.

"Is Neal Caffrey in?" The housekeeper nodded, motioning for Peter to come in. June stopped at the end of the hall and smiled curiously.

"Peter, what a pleasant surprise. Neal isn't down yet?" She looked up the stairs at the darkened hallway above. They both walked up the stairs to the top floor and Peter knocked quietly. No response. Then he knocked a little louder.

"Neal... Neal... It's Peter." He didn't hear a response turning to June.

"June, do you have a key?" Peter saw her pull a small keychain from her pocket and open the door. The door was stuck. Peter pushed it a little harder realizing something was in front of the door blocking it. He got it open enough he could poke his head through and saw Neal on the floor at the foot of the door.

"Neal?" Peter squeezed through the opening and crouched down beside the young man. Neal was curled up in a fetal position on the floor, arms wrapped tightly around himself as he shivered. Peter touched the young man's forehead and turned to look up at June.

"Call an ambulance. He's burning up!" Peter took off his jacket and draped it over the young man to keep him warm while walking quickly over to the bed and grabbing up the comforter and a pillow. He pushed the pillow under Neal's head and took back his jacket as he wrapped his friend in the blanket. Peter noticed Neal was wearing the same clothes from yesterday meaning he probably passed out after he dropped him off. He sighed worriedly, turning as June came running back up.

"I have my doctor coming to check on him. Let me grab a thermometer so we can check his temperature." She walked into the room and made a beeline for the nightstand. She pulled open a drawer and then returned.

"Neal, Neal wake up... we need to take your temperature." Peter nudged the young man who was just barely conscious, eyes fluttering beneath his lids. Peter opened the young man's mouth gently and pushed the thermometer under his tongue. It only took a moment for the device to beep. Neal's temp was 103. Peter cursed, handing the device back to June and hugging the young man close to him.

"I knew he wasn't feeling well but he insisted he was good. I should have known better." Peter heard a sound like a knock from below and June left to answer the door. He continued to hold Neal close to him, wrapped in the comforter. Neal roused a bit, eyes looking up at him like glassy blue marbles, the pupils a bit too small. The young man blinked a couple of times trying to focus on Peter.

"Peter? I can't... see you." Neal was looking up, eyes open but he wasn't seeing anything. Peter paled, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'm right here. There's a doctor coming up." Peter looked up as he heard footsteps and June appeared with a white haired, 50ish man in a tan polo shirt, blue Dockers and top-siders with a small black bag. The man crouched down beside Peter and Neal, placing his bag on the floor.

"Neal is it? My name is Dr. Gerard. How are you feeling?" The doctor's voice was gentle and kindly, Neal's eyes though blind moving in the direction of the voice.

"I feel like I'm freezing but my face feels like it's under a heat lamp. Why is it so dark in here? I can't see anything." Neal coughed a bit, his face reddening as he did so, a wet sound in his lungs as he hacked. Dr. Gerard looked at Peter with a concerned look.

"What do you mean you can't see?" The doctor gently felt around the young man's throat, his forehead and pulled out a stethoscope as Peter and June watched. Dr. Gerard pushed the stethoscope to the young man's chest and asked him to breathe in and out. He listened to his heart and felt around the back of his neck for swelling.

"Everything's dark as if the lights were out. Peter are you still there?" Neal's voice sounded a bit desperate and Peter squeezed his friend's hand in reply.

"I'm here. I haven't gone anywhere." Peter kept trying to sound upbeat but the doctor's expression showed that maybe something was seriously wrong.

"Help me move him over to the bed." The doctor took Neal's legs and Peter his torso and they gently carried the young man over to the bed and lay him in there after changing him into some nearby pajamas. They pulled the comforter up over him tightly to keep him warm and placed a damp rag on his head.

"Neal, just rest a moment. I need to talk to Peter and June." The doctor took both of them out of the room and they closed the door. His expression was grave.

"His body is fighting something, more than likely it's exhaustion from some recent task since I can't feel or see any obvious swelling, but I will need to take some blood to be sure. Has he recently been exposed to anything? Over exerted himself?" The doctor looked between them and Peter answered.

"Just last week we were stuck in a vat of freezing salt water and he had to tread water and support me for a good hour. At the time the doctor said we were both ok and gave us a clean bill of health. Said just a while longer and we would have had hypothermia but we managed to avoid that. I think maybe they said we had minor exposure at worse. Could that have caused this?" Peter suddenly felt even more guilty about wanting to ask the young man why he had saved him. This just proved that no good deed goes unpunished. _I'm so sorry Neal!_ Dr. Gerard nodded.

"It's possible his exposure to the stress of treading water in icy water lead to this. Did he complain of pain? Muscle cramping? Weakness?" The doctor looked between June and Peter but only Peter seemed to have an answer.

"Neal did tell me Sunday he was still pretty sore and that he had never had to exert himself for that period of time before. He's not exactly out of shape but I can't say he's got the stamina for heavy exercise like treading water for a while. He's looked pale since then and slightly flushed but said he was feeling fine although he looked pretty exhausted." Peter saw the doctor nod.

"That would do it. His body was weakened and he didn't rest enough to heal up. I think his vision more than likely will return soon. We see a lot of this kind of thing when people were going to faint but I will take blood work to be sure he isn't suffering from some kind of major virus or other cold-like disease."

**()()()**

Neal could just hear them speaking outside but it was faint. He pushed himself out from under the covers and felt around. In his mind he could see the room perfectly despite his current blindness: The nightstand to his right with the lamp and clock, the coffee table about 5 yards away in the middle followed by the sofa and various other landmarks. He had practice thinking visually but in this case he was literally blind and not just wandering around in the dark casing a place by memory. Neal thought he had it all perfectly mapped out so he could quietly walk over to the door and listen in but he didn't anticipate that someone had moved the arm chair out of place. He tripped over it and fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Neal heard footsteps and the sound of a door opening as someone walked over and touched him gently.

"Neal, are you ok? Why were you out of bed?" Peter spoke to him in a worried tone. He felt a slight breeze as someone, possibly Peter, waved a hand in front of his face but he still saw nothing but blackness. Someone spoke from another point, Neal trying to pinpoint who and where they were in relation to where he lay.

"We need to get him back into bed and get his temperature down." This was Dr. Gerard's voice. Neal had met him before when he had been sick in the past so he could picture the white haired man smiling at him in that grandfatherly way. He felt strong hands lift him up and he was gently carried back to the bed and tucked in again. Neal just looked around trying to pin point sounds and voices around him in the darkness.

"Are you sure this is only temporary?" June's voice was a whisper but he could hear it with some effort. The doctor answered her back in just as quiet a voice.

"Like I said, I will take a blood sample and then test it for the most common factors to eliminate the obvious reasons. I think more than likely he fainted and this is a result of that episode. He should regain his sight soon." The doctor sounded positive which made Neal feel a bit better though he didn't like people talking about him when he was there. He felt a shift of the mattress as someone sat beside him, and a hand touched his shoulder. Neal was still cold, curled up underneath the blanket.

"I'll stay with him. I'm still technically off of work. I need to let them know about his condition." Peter's voice sounded tired and worried. Neal felt a kind of guilt at making everyone worry unnecessarily, especially Peter.

"I'm right here. I can see... well I know where everything is if nobody moves anything." Neal didn't mean to sound testy but it came out that way, the sound of people's breathing telling him they were feeling badly for him or pitying him. He didn't like either combination. He felt the hand, Peter's hand touching his shoulder still, squeezing gently.

"I didn't mean it like that, Neal. I'm sorry." Peter's tone was repentant something Neal didn't hear often and in this case it sounded more so than ever. He couldn't understand why Peter was feeling so guilty around him lately but the fever was making him sleepy. Neal felt his eyes roll back slightly as his body relaxed into a faint semblance of sleep. Peter shook him gently.

"Neal, stay awake. Doctor?" Peter's voice was fading but with each shake Neal was waking up again. He felt someone help him sit up and something held to his lips.

"Drink this, Neal." June's voice was soft; a glass pushed to his lips as he sipped at cool water and took what tasted like aspirin. He slumped back into the pillows and mattress, a cool damp rag placed on his forehead as he started to slip back into unconsciousness.

"I'll wait till he's asleep and take a small sample of blood then write you a prescription for some meds. Just let him rest for now."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Dr. Gerard took a sample of blood and also checked Neal's eyes once he had relaxed into a light sleep. His eyes appeared normal despite the small pupil and lack of sight. He would give Neal a further, more thorough check up with a colleague of his once the young man's fever had gone down a bit. For now he had prescribed aspirin, an antibiotic for the sinus infection he seemed to have and brought in an IV drip to keep the young man hydrated while he slept.

Neal slept for the rest of the day, Peter calling El to let her know what had happened. She took a cab to June's and helped keep a watch over the young man during the night, changing out the damp cloth on his head or helping to give him meds when they could rouse him.

Peter felt more guilty now about having wanted to ask the young man about why he had saved him. He still hadn't told El about it and for the meantime it could wait while they watched Neal so he could heal from his illness. It wasn't till the next day that Dr. Gerard came by with some more meds and a shot. Neal had just contracted a very bad cold along with the sinus infection according to the blood work. There was nothing else wrong with him beyond that and no reason his vision shouldn't be working again once he woke up. Everyone was relieved.

Another day passed before Neal actually was conscious enough to interact with everyone, his fever down to a much cooler 100. His vision had still not returned but the doctor was hopeful, contacting his ophthalmologist friend to make a house call to June's.

"Neal, I'm going to place some drops in your eyes. You may feel a bit of discomfort as they dilate but it will only be brief. Ok?" The doctor watched Neal nod, his eyes not seeing but still looking more or less at him as he honed in on the doctor's voice.

Dr. Gerard had called on a medical school friend of his by the name of Dr. Manon, who was originally from Louisiana. The doctor had a very quiet, soothing unassuming voice with a slight southern accent. He had no idea what the man looked like but his voice and gentle manner when he checked his eyes was enough for Neal to know he was a good person and competent at his job. Neal felt the mild sting and burn as his eyes dilated over a few minutes even though he couldn't see anything. He felt the doctor place his head on a small rest and had him sit still while he looked into his eyes.

"Interesting. There's nothing wrong with your eyes physically so I can only assume Dr. Gerard's guess is right that you did have a fainting spell brought on by the fever and it somehow affected your vision. Once your fever drops a bit more and your body heals, your sight should return if not sooner. Many times the sight returns within a few minutes of the initial event but your body is still healing. For now, just rest and relax. Let me know if you have any discomfort. I'm going to leave some eyes drops, artificial tears so that your eyes will keep moist. They shouldn't interfere with any other medicines you're taking at the moment." Dr. Manon touched the young man's shoulder and he figured the man probably smiled at him and smiled back in response.

"June, you may consider a blind fold temporarily so he doesn't harm his irises with bright lights. I'll leave you a couple of eye masks." Neal felt the doctor leave his side, hearing the sounds of him packing up this things. He wanted to get up and follow but someone put a hand on his shoulder as he moved to stand.

"You're supposed to be resting, Neal. You heard the doctor." It was Peter's voice. Neal nodded reluctantly, leaning back against the bed as he curled back under the covers with help. He sighed in frustration. What good was he to anyone much less himself if he couldn't see. What if his sight never came back? Would he be able to help Kate if he were blind? The thought scared him to death. He felt Peter's hand squeeze his shoulder gently.

"Peter?" Neal's voice sounded so quiet and forlorn in the darkness even though he knew it was only he who saw it. He felt the shifting of his friend who sat beside him on the bed.

"What is it, Neal?" Peter's voice was soft and a little sad he thought. Neal felt his throat closing up at him as panic crossed his mind. It was Peter gently squeezing his shoulder again that seemed to calm him. He was still agitated because he kept thinking of how limited he would be without his sight. There were no blind thieves, maybe a few blind or near blind con men but that was due to age, not some weird physical ailment like a cold. He sighed again.

"You can go home Peter if you need to. I'll be ok. Not like I can get into trouble without my sight." He had tried to sound upbeat and sarcastic but it came out a bit more testy as if he were accusing Peter of something. He felt a slight tension in the agent's touch on his shoulder.

"I... if that's what you want." Peter's voice sounded a bit off but maybe it was just Neal's imagination. The agent moved away from him, the bed raising up a bit as Peter's weight was lifted off of it. He heard soft footsteps as the agent walked away from him. Neal almost wanted to reach out and call the man back but he didn't. A part of him was too proud and stubborn to ask for that help. Peter was just doing his job keeping an eye on him. Hughes was probably calling him daily to ask for updates on their '_blind_' consultant. Neal felt a twinge of nausea at the thought.

"Your cell is on the nightstand. I should be home till the end of the week." Peter's voice definitely sounded off and maybe a little disappointed? Neal reconsidered asking him to stay but Peter was already walking away, from what he could hear, the door was closing quietly in his wake. Neal sighed, leaning back against the pillows and trying not to feel afraid. He knew his eyes were open but everything was still pitch black. He waved a hand in front of his face but could only sense the motion rather than see it. He rolled over onto his side and curled up under the blankets, closing his eyes.

**()()()**

Peter left the room unsure of what to think. He wanted to stay but Neal made it clear he wanted to be alone. Maybe they didn't trust each other as much as they thought. The FBI agent in him was always second guessing everything and he was certain Neal's con side would be doing the same. In that sense they were every bit the same but it made it harder to know what was so and what wasn't. Peter sighed and walked down the stairs, bumping into June at the bottom. She glanced at him curiously.

"Neal sleeping?" Her voice was soft, Peter nodding as he turned to leave. She grabbed his arm and he looked at her.

"Don't take it personal. He trusts you." She left it at that and Peter nodded with a slight smile, his eyes glancing upwards before he hugged her and showed himself out.

**()()()**

Another couple of days past and Neal still was unable to see. The doctors were baffled, June taking him into Dr. Manon's offices downtown at some point to have a more thorough exam now that his fever had broke. There was no physical explanation to the blindness and could only be thought to be some after effect of the past trauma he had recently experienced and the illness. Neal didn't say too much, feeling rather depressed and let June do all the talking. He replaced the blindfold they had given him and shuffled with slow motions towards the door. He had already gotten used to picking up his environment without seeing it. He noticed his other senses were kicking into full gear although it was still rather disorienting.

June was driving him back towards her home, Neal leaning against the door, cheek against the cool glass of the window ever so slightly as if he were looking out but he couldn't with the blindfold much less his lack of sight. He heard her cough and turned towards the sound.

"Neal, I have a little stop along the way if you want to join me. It should only take a moment unless you would rather go home." Her voice was it's usual soft lilting tone that made him feel calm although he felt less than calm under the circumstances. He had hoped to have his vision back already but it had been at least three days and he still couldn't see. He gave a little nod of his head and hoped the smile he had was convincing enough for her. He never realized how much he missed being able to know what it was he was doing visually.

The car stopped after a little bit and he heard June exit the vehicle. He heard her move around to his side of the vehicle and he felt around till he was able to roll the window down. He could imagine her smiling at him.

"I'll be right back dear." He nodded in the direction of her voice and leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes despite everything. He heard a small tap on the window and jumped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." It was Peter's voice. What was he doing here? Neal could only wonder what his expression was but he heard a slight chuckle from his friend.

"I think El and June got together for this." Peter's voice was relaxed with only a hint of chagrin. Neal felt badly for how he acted the other day but he chuckled back at his friend feeling a bit more relaxed now that they had gotten back together.

"I bet. Need to stretch my legs." Neal could imagine Peter nodding at him and moving aside. He heard the door open as Peter pulled the handle. Neal felt around till he knew where the curb and sidewalk were and was able to stand and get out of the vehicle. Peter helped him some but did his best to leave Neal to his own devices. He liked that. Neal felt an arm near his hand. He put his hand on it and they started walking in silence. They walked like that a while before Peter spoke quietly.

"Jones says Hi. I went by the offices today but Hughes told me to go home." Peter laughed but he sounded less than happy about not being at work. He really enjoyed his job and not being there was obviously painful for him. Neal could understand.

"The doctors are still trying to figure out what's wrong with my eyes. They think my sight is still likely to come back." He left it at that, unwilling to think about the outcome. He reached up and pulled the blindfold off and shoved it into his pocket. He could feel a bit of tension when he did that on Peter's part, the man obviously worried for him. Neal didn't want him to worry about him or feel guilty about anything. Peter didn't need that nor did El.

"I'm..." Peter paused, stopping in his tracks. Neal was trying to figure out what the man was doing when he heard it. It was still only in the distance but it was close enough he could tell it was heading towards them. He moved his head around trying to pinpoint the sound but was distracted as Peter started talking again.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about something, Neal. I wasn't sure how to ask because of how things are." Peter's voice sounded serious, emotional but Neal was still hearing the sound coming towards them, the hair on the back of his neck standing up in response. He started to say something when he heard a new voice and a very familiar clicking sound of a gun being cocked. Peter tensed pulling his arm away from Neal.

"A touching heart to heart... how sweet." The voice was cold and mocking, the sound Neal had heard before squealing near them to a stop.

"Get in!" The man's voice was oddly familiar to Neal but at the moment all he could do was hope he was pretending enough to be a seeing person as he turned and felt hands yank him into the vehicle roughly. More sounds as apparently Peter protested.

"Let him g..." Peter didn't finish, the sound of something blunt hitting bone obvious. Neal's blood ran cold realizing not only were they being kidnapped but he was blind and Peter was unconscious. He felt someone shoved up against him and nudged the figure as he heard the sound of a van door shut.

"Peter... Peter..." He felt around the agent's face in his blind state noting that the agent was indeed unconscious. He started when he felt something wet and sticky on the back of Peter's head. He could smell it now... blood.

**()()()**

The sadly ironic fact of things is that they were blindfolded and taken from the van. Neal found it strangely comforting, having grown used to the dark in his three days. He wasn't willing to stay there but he had learned to live with it, work around it and had made a small bit of progress in moving through it. He used his new found skills as he would had he been casing a place in the dark. Neal used his sense of smell to get an idea of he place they were at. It smelled of salt, water and metal. There was a slightly mineral sense to the place like a water treatment plant. Now he thought he knew where he had heard that voice before...

Neal walked as deliberately as he could to feel the ground beneath his feet. Every bump, every rock, crack whatever he could feel that might make the path more familiar later if he had to go it alone. One barrier to his exploration was that he couldn't hold his hands out to touch things, his hands handcuffed behind him. He heard another jingling of cuffs nearby and a dragging sound which was probably someone carrying Peter. That gave him hope but it also scared him since they were alone and Neal still didn't have his sight. How could he help Peter without his eyes?

"Put them in that back room for now till I figure something out." said the familiar voice of Antonio Brazias, arms dealer and money launderer. Neal would have said something but for the rag stuffed in his mouth and tape pulled over his lips. Probably best he didn't say anything lest they figure out he was blind. The goons pushed them along till Neal felt himself tossed down to the cool cement floor of some room. He heard another sound of someone dropped nearby and then the clanging of a metal door being slammed shut and locked. The room echoed with the reverberation of the door and Neal tried his best to figure out from the sound about how big the room was, but first things first.

Neal picked the cuffs and pulled his wrists free, hanging the cuffs off his belt loop after he removed the tape and rag from his mouth. He then slowly crawled in small circles from where he was till he found Peter. He removed the tape and rags from his friend's mouth. The agent was breathing when he moved close to listen. Neal removed the cuffs from Peter's wrists and pulled off his jacket, folding it under the agent's head.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I should have told you I was sick." He brushed at his friend's hair gently hoping it would calm him down and maybe wake the agent up. Peter remained silent except for his breathing, Neal leaning over and resting his head on the man's chest. Peter's heart was beating normally, strong, his chest rising and falling softly. Neal found it oddly reassuring despite everything that had occurred.

**()()()**

Neal woke up curled up next to someone in the dark. He suddenly remembered where he was and sat up. Peter and himself had been taken by the arms dealers from the other week. Neal stood and held his hands out in front of him, blindfold still in place. He waved his hands and after counting out the steps he felt a wall. It was cold and rough like cement or cinder block. He counted back the same steps and found Peter again. He went in the opposite direction and counted steps till he hit another wall and then walked back to Peter. He managed to orient the room around Peter's unconscious form and had found the door. From what he could '_feel_' it was metal with a bolt on the outside and nothing inside he could pick as he searched it from top to bottom with his hands. He made his way back to Peter and sat down beside his friend. In his current state he could only do so much. For all he knew there could be some kind of vent overhead he was missing that would have served as an adequate escape route but how could he know?

"Neal..." Peter's voice broke through the darkness and his thoughts. Neal turned towards it and reached out till he grasped his friend's hand in his own.

"I'm here, Peter." Neal felt a squeeze as Peter tightened his grip.

"I wanted to ask you something, but I was too afraid." Peter's voice sounded strained, his breath ragged. Neal just held his friend's hand and shook his head.

"You can ask me anything, you know that." Neal realized he was speaking the truth.

"I trust you Neal, honestly I trust you. I guess... the agent side of me doesn't want to see the truth. I'm sorry." Peter's comment was rather cryptic, Neal blinking at him as he felt his grip loosen.

"Peter, I don't understand. Peter?" Neal was alone again, the sound of ragged breathing in the background as Peter fell into unconsciousness again. _Dammit!_ Neal wanted to shake his friend and wake him up but he knew it wouldn't do either of them any good so he just held his friend's hand and whispered:

"It's ok, Peter. I trust you too. Well get out of this."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

June peered outside the Burke's window along with Elizabeth, watching the two men chatting outside. Both women smiled as they saw the two walk down the street.

"I hope they aren't too upset about this, especially Neal. I know he was feeling a bit angry." El's voice was soft, turning to sit back on the sofa. She grabbed up a small flowery mug and took a sip. June sat down beside her and gently touched the younger woman on the shoulder.

"I'm sure they'll forgive us. They needed to talk. I've had enough experience doing this when Byron and Jeremy used to fight." She smiled knowingly and El nodded back.

"So the doctor said there's nothing wrong with Neal's eyes? So why can't he see? Peter's been worrying about it nonstop since they stopped talking the other day." El's voice was filled with concern, as she looked at June quizzically.

"Dr. Manon is one of the best in his field; He said he would keep investigating the case but for now, there's no reason Neal shouldn't be seeing. It's one of those things." She sipped at her own mug a look of worry in her eyes.

Some time passed as they chitchatted about this and that when El looked up at the clock.

"They sure are taking their time walking the block. I wonder if they stopped off somewhere but the Taurus is still parked." She sounded concerned.

"Try Peter's cell? I know Neal has his." June watched El grab her phone off the coffee table and dial. It rang and rang and then the voice mail came up.

"_This is Peter Burke. Leave a message_."

El sighed and tried Neal's number.

"_You know who, doing you know what_."

El look at June, her expression worried.

"This isn't like Peter to not check in." She chewed on her lip and peered out the window again. June patted her arm gently.

"Shall we take Satchmo for a walk and see what they're up to? Maybe they stopped off for a drink and forgot all about us?" June's voice was calm and quieted El's worries as they stood and she called the big lab over.

**()()()**

Peter woke up to darkness. For a second he wasn't sure what was going on, then he waved a hand in front of his face and could just barely make out a motion. He felt around in the dark and touched a hand near his. He couldn't see well but he could just make out the form of someone lying there on the ground beside him.

"Neal?" He whispered in the darkness, feeling the young man rouse groggily.

"Peter... you're awake? How's your head?" Neal's voice sounded sleepy but well. Peter smiled to himself and felt around till he was touching Neal's shoulder.

"Hurts. I still feel a bit dizzy. Just can't see a damn thing." Peter's voice sounded annoyed more than scared but Neal suddenly had a horrible thought Peter had gone blind like him. He felt around and touched the agent's arm.

"You're blind too?" Neal felt panicky but he heard a slight chuckle from his friend.

"No but I might as well be. This room is near pitch black. I can only just see my hand in front of my face." Peter could hear the panic in the young man's voice and squeezed Neal's shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You ok?" Peter started to shift when he felt Neal stop him.

"Don't... if this room is as dark as you say, you need to stay put. I already oriented on everything but you were my compass middle. If you move, I have to start over." Neal sounded adamant, Peter nodding to himself.

"Not a problem. I don't think I could move much anyhow. I still feel a bit dizzy." Peter lay back, his head resting on the jacket Neal had placed there. He stared at the ceiling above in the darkness seeing nothing but vague shapes in the nearly pitch blackness. He could hear the sound of his breathing and Neal's as they sat there in the quiet. The room must be sound proof, he thought.

"So you found a door I guess?" Peter asked as he heard Neal move near him.

"Yeah, just behind your head but it's bolted on the outside and nothing on the inside I could feel that would be pickable. I was hoping once you were awake you'd see something on the ceiling but if it's dark in here, then this room is probably sealed up fairly tight." Neal sounded disappointed if not frustrated.

"Neal..." Peter started to say something when he paused at the sound of metal clanging near by. He heard Neal react to the sound, Peter wincing as bright light suddenly flashed at him from the open doorway. He heard Neal make the same sound but he wasn't sure why, about to ask when he saw figures approach and flash a gun at him.

"Get up!" Peter stumbled to his feet with some effort seeing Neal rise nimbly despite his lack of sight. Peter reached back to grasp his partner's hand but someone smacked him hard, pulling him and then Neal out of the room into the light.

**()()()**

Antonio Brazias stood there in the office of the desalinization plant glancing at Peter and Neal with one hand scratching his chin. He paced back and forth as if trying to figure out what to do with them. Peter watched the man with caution. After a moment, the arms dealer smiled and made a motion towards Peter. Two of the men pulled him towards a room in the corner, while two others pulled Neal to an adjoining room.

Peter was tied to a chair in the small room. He noticed a large mirror across one side realizing it was a two way glass and Neal must be on the other side. They were going to make Neal watch something but they obviously didn't know he was blind. Peter wanted to curse but one of men stuffed a rag in his mouth and pulled a strip of tape over his lips. Peter gave a muffled protest.

"Shut up, Fed. You'll be making enough noise in a moment." One of the goons said as they punched him in the stomach. His body shuddered in response but he managed to keep it together and tap his foot as much a he could. He hoped Neal could hear it.

**()()()**

Neal felt a cold chill wash over him as he and Peter were separated. He was led into a room, the door shut behind him and he was forced to sit in a chair, someone holding his head to face in front. He couldn't see so he had no clue what it was he was meant to see but he could only imagine. He could hear voices through a speaker, one of which sounded like Peter only muffled.

"Shut up, Fed, You'll be making enough noise in a moment." Another voice said, one of the goons he guessed as he struggled to stand but was forced down again. He would have tried again but he heard an odd tapping sound. At first it didn't make sense then he realized what it was and stopped.

"Ok, Marco. Let's get this show on in earnest." Neal heard Antonio speaking near him, the man right next to his ear.

"You hurt us when you lied to me about being a client. Now we have to hurt your friend but don't worry, we'll let you watch." The man's voice was cold and emotionless, Neal turning to look at the man as much as he could without seeing, his face angry.

Neal wasn't sure how he was going to respond to what was going on although he was more than terrified at the thought of them hurting Peter. He wanted to rescue his friend but he was trapped two-fold: first by their captors and secondly by his blindness. He listened to the odd tapping as it occurred again and nodded to himself.

Neal felt nauseated but he kept up the appearance (_though not false_) of someone watching their friend get beat up. He couldn't see but somehow Peter was conscious enough to tap his foot and send him messages to act appropriately. As the scene went on, Neal wanted to just tell them he was blind but it would probably initiate a whole new mess of torture based off the fact he couldn't see. He knew this was Peter's way of protecting him and it made the young man feel guilty and cowardly.

"Dammit! Make him stop that tapping before I shoot him in the head myself!" Antonio's voice was irritated and angry, Neal wondering what to do now. He tried to think of something when it hit him. Neal went limp in the chair and slumped to the floor as if unconscious. He heard Antonio curse and kick at him but he just lay there and let him.

"Weak and pathetic. Take them to the tank."

**()()()**

"Peter?" Neal was feeling around the room, metal smooth and cool with the occasional bolt met his hands. He couldn't hear his friend but they had been thrown in together, he heard the sound of something dropped but in the metal vat he couldn't be sure where with the echoing effect.

"Peter?" He kept walking around as much as he could, feeling for some sign of Peter.

**()()()**

Antonio watched on the camera curiously. He saw Neal feeling around the room although it was fully lit. He scratched at his chin and then he smiled.

"Take the Fed out of the room. I have an idea."

**()()()**

Neal turned as the door opened and he heard footsteps tromp in. He tried to react but he could only hear something being dragged away. He panicked knowing they were taking Peter.

"Let him go!" He moved towards the sound as much as he could but someone grabbed him from behind and he felt plastic over his face. He struggled without being able to see as the plastic covered his nose and mouth like a second skin.

"A blind con... sounds like some kind of a joke. This might be more fun than we thought." Antonio's voice came over the loud speaker, Neal struggling but unable to fight much in his current state. He started to lose consciousness when they pulled the plastic from his face and he collapsed to the metal floor with a thud. Someone picked him up and dragged him to a corner and held him down against the floor. Neal was coughing, trying to catch his breath when he heard the cocking of a gun.

"I never thought you could make Russian Roulette any more fun but what you won't see can't hurt you... right?" The voice over the loud speaker was cold. He felt the goons holding him push the gun against his head, the con struggling.

_CLICK!_

Neal felt his heart beating faster and faster, his breath coming in panting breaths as his body tried to recover from his near suffocation and panic.

_CLICK!_

Neal felt sweat on his brow, his body shuddering with each brief movement around him. He wanted to scream but someone stuffed a rag in his mouth, tape covering his lips as he fought to free himself.

_CLICK!_

Neal finally felt himself give in to exhaustion as the stress took over and he passed out.

**()()()**

When Neal woke up again he found himself with his wrists handcuffed behind him, a chain around one ankle and secured to the floor. He was gagged still and everything was dark so he still hadn't regained his sight. He sighed inwardly, wondering where Peter was. He made a muffled protest as he moved and winced at the pain of his body.

"You're awake. Good. I've decided to be generous." Neal heard the voice speaking through the loud speaker.

"We're going to let you and your Fed friend go but you have to entertain us. Show us how skillful you are at escaping and once you've freed yourself and escaped this tank, you're both free to go." Antonio's voice was condescending with a darker tone. There was something up here; Some kind of catch Neal wasn't seeing but he nodded.

"Good. And to make it more interesting, the tank will be filling up with water so tick tock..."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Satchmo stopped at a corner not too far from the house and just behind their street. He was sniffing around curiously and that's when they found them. June watched El reach down and pick up two cell phones, one of which she recognized as her husband's. They had been shoved into a small planter on the side of the street, Satchmo's keen sense of smell recognizing Peter's scent and Neal's. She scratched the dog behind the ears and smiled.

"Good boy! June, what does this mean? If their cells are here, something must have happened to them." El looked around for more evidence, her manner turning frantic when June hugged her gently, her own expression that of worry.

"Call the FBI. They need to know their agent is missing, don't they?" June's voice was reasonable making El feel so much more calm as she used Peter's phone to dial up Jones.

**()()()**

Jones met the two women at the Burke's home and they walked him to the scene of the crime where they found the phones hidden. He looked around seeing skid marks on the road that were fairly fresh and indicated a car had pulled up quickly and parked. Possibly they were dragged into a van or other vehicle he figured. Jones called into the office and asked for backup wondering who would have taken Peter and Neal.

"Jones... there's a strange message on Neal's phone." El had been looking at the cell curiously and handed it over to the agent. He glanced over it and then blinked.

"Looks like we know who pulled this off. Good work, Mrs. Burke. Are you sure you wouldn't want to consult on cases with your husband at work?" He grinned at her and she shook her head.

"No thanks. I get enough excitement with my current job. I don't need to add guns, kidnapping and intrigue. Besides, he has Neal for that."

**()()()**

Neal heard the rattle of the handcuffs and the chain around his ankle. They filled the metallic vat with an eerie echoing sound that made his skin crawl. He felt around as much as he could with the cuffs till he managed to loosen the right one and freed himself. Piece of cake! He felt around his ankle for the manacle, already feeling a good couple of inches of water and then some filling the tank and growing. The water was cold, bringing back memories of the past week when he had to tread water with Peter. At least this time he was alone. He could do what needed to get done and get out and hopefully Antonio would actually keep his word though he had a feeling something was up with the man.

It took Neal a few minutes longer with the anklet but he finally got it free. By then he was sitting up to his waist in water and freezing, his hands numbing as he submerged them to free himself of the manacle. He stood up shakily and started to walk through the nearly knee deep water slowly, carefully feeling around the walls for an opening. He found the main hatch and grabbed hold of the wheel. It was jammed shut no matter what he did to pull it loose. He cursed realizing the man had lied to him. Figured. He heard laughter.

"No, Caffrey. I didn't lie to you. There is an escape hatch. Think back to your previous adventures here." Neal felt the water rising up to his thighs, the cold chilling him as he realized the catch. He had to wait for the tank to fill up and ride it to the top where the hatch was. He tried to remember the other tank and what relation the escape hatch had been to the one below. He turned as an odd sound attracted his attention. Neal sloshed away from the main door and towards the sound of what he thought sounded like someone blowing bubbles through a straw. His feet bumped something and that's when he felt around.

Neal felt a shoulder and someone sitting on the floor nearly submerged by the water, their head just barely above it. That was the sound he heard. They were breathing through their nose, the water starting to get high enough to cover their head. He started to feel around more and felt tape over their lips and removed it along with a rag.

"Neal..." Peter's voice was just audible enough over the sound of the water filling the tank. The young man knelt in the water beside the man, feeling around to see what was holding him down.

"Peter? I didn't know. They told me I was alone. Dammit... hold on and I'll have you free in a moment." Neal felt around in the cold water at the chains and manacles that held his friend and started to pick at the locks. The water was absolutely freezing and without his sight, he just had his sense of touch to go by which was slowly fading as his fingers went numb and the water got deeper.

"Neal..." Peter's voice gurgled some as he spit out water, his head barely afloat from the sound of it. Neal was feeling panic but he kept on, ducking under to work on the manacles around Peter's ankles as he was able to. Finally he felt them give and he rose to the surface pulling Peter up with him. He was relieved to hear a coughing, sputtering sound beside him, his hand holding on to the man tightly.

"Keep talking to me Peter. Let me know where the hatch is so I can pick it." Neal bobbed in the water feeling Peter treading water beside him as he held onto the agent's sleeve. He heard his friend moving around slightly.

"I can't see anything. It's pitch black in here, Neal." Peter's voice was slightly panicked as Neal realized the game Antonio had started. Neal pulled at Peter's sleeve and tried to swim towards one side of the tank hoping to feel around till they found the door.

"Peter, I hit the wall. Just feel around till you feel the ladder below or the hatch and I'll do the same. We'll meet on the other side. Ok?" Neal felt the man nudge him in response, both of them becoming too cold to speak much.

**()()()**

Jones showed the text message from Neal's phone to Hughes. It was an old text but it had been scrolled to recently indicating Antonio Brazias had been involved with whatever was going on.

"He's a creature of habit. He probably took them back to the desalinization plant. Take plenty of backup with you Jones. I want this man and I want Burke and Caffrey back safely!" Hughes voice was adamant, smiling fiercely at the agent who nodded.

**()()()**

Neal and Peter kept moving around still close to one another and feeling for the ladder leading to the hatch. Nothing. Finally Neal let go of Peter's sleeve, the agent reaching out blindly in the dark for him.

"Neal?" His voice sounded worried but Neal answered back.

"I'm ok. I'm going to dive under and see if I can find the hatch below. If I can then I'll come up where it's at and the escape hatch should be opposite it from what I recall of the other tank. They should both be the same." Neal felt Peter's hand squeezing his shoulder.

"Just be careful." Peter's voice was full of concern, Neal reaching back to briefly squeeze the agent's shoulder in return before he took a deep breath and dived under. He could feel a slight sting of the salt water against his skin and eyes even though he had his eyes shut. It seemed a long time before he touched bottom and started to feel around for the hatch. He felt along the wall till he found the wheel and smiled to himself. Neal turned to rise up when he felt something tug at his sleeve. It was stuck on the wheel. He pulled at it but it wasn't coming loose, trapping him there. He was already low on air but now he felt panic as he yanked at the sleeve but nothing happened. Finally he thought he heard a slight rip of fabric but he was already taking in water, the last few bubbles of air escaping his nose. He thought about Peter a moment and Kate... he hoped the agent would make it out. He didn't want El to lose Peter.

**()()()**

Peter listened as the water filled the space more and more, the air thinning ever so slightly. He listened to Neal as bubbles of air escaped time and time again indicating his progress below. He worried about the young man but tried to concentrate on keeping warm and conscious as he floated in the darkness.

Peter had began to count off slowly as the young man dived under.

_One one thousand... Two two thousand... Three three thousand_...

Thirty seconds passed and Neal was still underneath the water.

Forty seconds passed and Neal still hadn't come back to the surface. Finally sixty whole seconds had passed and Neal hadn't risen. Peter was worried, taking a deep breath of his own and diving underneath the surface. He wasn't sure how deep the water was but the tank was a good story inside so it had be maybe 20 feet at worse. He had dived deeper on a snorkeling trip once but the water had been warmer than this. His lungs were aching despite having enough air. He hit the bottom after what seemed forever and started to feel around.

He had his eyes shut, not that it was light enough for him to see had they been open but the darkness made it that much harder to find Neal. Finally he bumped something when he thought he couldn't hold his breath anymore. It was Neal but he seemed snagged on something. He felt around quickly and found the young man's sleeve had caught on the wheel for the hatch. He pulled it free and quickly kicked up to the surface.

"Neal? Neal wake up!" He nudged the young man but he didn't move. Peter didn't feel any breath when he pushed the young man's face near his ear. He slapped at the young man's face but there was no response, his skin cold. Peter held the young man out of the water and he swam across and finally found the ladder. He had remembered that Neal told him it should be right across and over the original hatch. He couldn't climb carrying Neal so he pulled off his belt and made a sling to hold the young man against him.

Peter slowly pulled himself up the few steps of the ladder to a small ledge and felt around for the door. It was there! He found the wheel and started to turn it when it moved from the outside. Someone was already opening it up, he hoped. He heard the squeak of the wheel and then a clang as something was pulled and yanked back, light suddenly flooding the darkened space. Peter closed his eyes against the painful glare finally opening them a crack to see a shadowy form there.

"Peter? Thank goodness! HEY I need help over here!" Jones' voice was heaven sent if nothing else as he helped pull the agent and Neal up and out of the dark water tank. Peter loosened his belt that had held Neal to him and felt someone pull them apart.

"He's not breathing, Jones..." Peter coughed and sputtered the words out as he lay shivering on the catwalk outside the tank. He saw Jones nod and one of the agents began CPR on Neal. Peter tried to sit up but his body was exhausted and numb from the icy temps and treading water. He prayed Neal was ok as Jones threw his jacket over him.

"Come on Neal... breathe." He muttered to himself quietly. Finally he heard a gurgling sound and pushed himself to his elbows and saw the young man shudder, rolling over to his side and coughing up more salt water than he thought was possible. The agent who had performed CPR slapped the young man on the back and threw his own jacket over Neal as he began to shiver. Peter crawled towards Neal and sat down beside him, one hand brushing a wet curly strand of hair from the young man's face. Neal opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey, you were right about the hatch." Peter smiled down at the young man who was blinking and looking up at him silently.

**()()()**

Neal felt cold... the darkness had finally swallowed not only his sight and warmth but everything. He was numb. He counted the seconds in his mind despite feeling nothing at all till something brought him back and he coughed and sputtered and felt himself shivering, eyes closed. Someone touched his forehead, a cool hand that felt pruned from being in the water for too long. He opened his eyes and blinked as he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, you were right about the hatch." Peter was speaking but what he saw was strange. It was technically Peter only everything was still black. Peter's face was an odd array of lines as if the man had been reduced to nothing more than a line drawing lacking color and depth. Neal blinked again trying to process what he was seeing and slowly more lines appeared as he moved his eyes around. He saw Jones and other people but again, they were merely lines moving and without depth or color. It was a strange vision as things turned from line to something akin to a moving blueprint or wireframe, white lines on a deep bluish black background and then slowly to a sepia color where depth returned and everything and everyone looked nearly normal again. Neal blinked once more and he could see the brown of Peter's eyes, the yellow of the FBI letters on the black jacket and the green of his shirt. He smiled up at his friend.

"It's good to see you again." Neal rasped, his voice hoarse from all the salt water he took in. He saw Peter blink back at him then smile broadly.

"You too, partner." Peter took Neal's hand in his and they waited for the paramedics to come.

**()()()**

Peter and Neal were taken to the ER where Elizabeth and June met up with them along with Dr. Manon. Once the hospital staff had deemed both men well enough to go home, Dr. Manon pulled Neal aside and checked his eyes one last time.

"Your vision finally came back. How do your eyes feel?" Dr. Manon had rinsed Neal's eyes of the salt water that had been there and dilated his eyes to further check the young man's eyes.

"Other than stinging from the cold and salt water, good." Neal looked at the man before him, a tall swarthy fellow with bright green eyes and curly salt and pepper hair. He looked nothing like the way he had imagined him although the accent remained that made him think of Riverboats and the Mississippi River.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with your eyes. Everything looks normal. There's no damage. I can't explain how you were blind for so long or why but your explanation of what you saw is interesting. I've never heard such a story." The doctor sounded truly fascinated, looking up and over the young man's shoulder as someone walked into the small examination room. Neal turned and saw a blurry form, his dilated eyes keeping his vision from being as clear as it could be, but he knew it was Peter.

"I bought you some sunglasses. Figured the good doctor would have dilated your eyes." Peter looked a little worse for wear from having been beat up by Antonio's men but the only signs were small bruises, a few scratches and one arm in a sling. He had pulled his shoulder when he lifted Neal up the ladder to the escape hatch but it would heal.

"Thanks." Neal stood and shook hands with the doctor before he followed Peter out. He took the sunglasses from Peter and pushed them over his eyes feeling instant relief from what little glare there was indoors. It was strange seeing again but he found himself looking at little things, everything felt new.

"You're awfully quiet. Feeling ok?" Peter was looking at him curiously, Neal shaking his head.

"I'm ok. Just getting an eyeful." He grinned, Peter rolling his eyes.

"I saw you looking at the nurse..." Peter smirked, walking towards El and June as they saw them in the lobby area. Elizabeth stood and walked over hugging Peter tightly till he winced and she backed off, kissing him gently on his bruised cheek. June stood, following behind El and gently hugged Neal.

"Shall we go home?" June's voice was soft, everyone nodding in agreement.

**()()()**  
**(two weeks later)**

Peter peered into the room when his friend didn't answer. He found Neal out on the terrace looking over the city from the balcony's edge. The young man seemed lost in thought, still in his pajamas, robe wrapped warmly around him.

"Hey..." Peter's voice finally got through to the young man, who moved slightly but didn't turn around.

"I never realized just how blue the sky was this early in the morning." Neal's voice was quiet and thoughtful, finally turning his head and looking at his friend as he ran a hand through his wavy hair.

"Hey Peter. Sorry, I guess I didn't hear the knock. Been thinking about stuff." Neal walked back over to the wrought iron table and sat down, making a motion for Peter to join him. There was the usual spread and of course June's famous Italian roast wafting over to Peter's nose. He smiled and nodded, pulling up a chair.

"It's Saturday, what are you doing here?" Neal had his legs crossed casually, his coffee cup in his hand but he wasn't drinking. He just kept looking around curiously distracted by everything, his blue eyes taking it all in. Peter smiled.

"It's a surprise. Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." Peter poured himself a cup of coffee and took it with him, looking back with an expectant look. Neal blinked but nodded, getting up.

20 minutes later Neal was downstairs and dressed in a comfy pair of jeans, a white linen shirt and a black leather vest with a matching jacket over. He wore black socks with brown suede shoes looking good as always. Peter grinned.

"The car's outside." Peter made a flourish, the action making Neal blink again but he started down the hallway, followed by Peter. When they reached the car and had slipped inside, Neal turned and saw Peter hand him a handkerchief.

"What's this for?" He stared at the black piece of cloth and saw Peter looking at him apologetically.

"It's a surprise so... Never mind, I shouldn't have asked..." The agent didn't finish looking flushed as if feeling guilty for asking but Neal shook his head, tying the cloth over his eyes.

"It's ok. I know you wouldn't ask unless it was something important." He felt Peter's hand on his arm squeeze gently and the car start up. It was strange hearing the sounds of the vehicle while he sat in near darkness, only a hint of light underneath where his nose was. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds trying not to remember the panic he felt those few days he had been blind. After a moment, Neal felt himself calm and doze off.

"Neal, we're here." Peter's voice woke him up from the light sleep he had fallen into. Neal felt a slight panic at the darkness but then saw the hint of light and felt the cloth around his eyes. Someone pulled it off his face and he saw Peter looking at him.

"Sorry, I hope... well..." Peter pointed outside and Neal turned to see where they had parked. He blinked, rubbing his eyes and looking back at his friend.

"This was your surprise? Peter..." Neal opened up the door and stepped outside into the sunlight, pushing on his shades and staring curiously. The agent joined Neal as they walked towards the stairs leading up to the Met. They walked up in silence, Neal seeming a bit less mopey than he had been.

They had just reached the doors when Neal paused and grabbed Peter's arm, pulling him aside behind a pillar. He pulled off his shades and looked at Peter with watery eyes.

"Thanks Peter." Neal hugged him, Peter looking surprised. The young man looked happy, his blue eyes bright. Peter grinned, hugging him back.

"Not a problem. Figured you'd like to see the new exhibit. Right up your alley." Peter blushed slightly, Neal slapping him gently on the arm. Peter oofed sarcastically.

"Isn't that what I usually do?" Peter rubbed his arm as if it really hurt, Neal grinning.

"Yeah but it seems to be opposite day. You bring me to the museum, I slap you on the arm. It's just up my alley." Neal smirked, Peter nodding.

"Come on... let's go inside already. El wants me to give her a full report. She was shocked I was coming to the museum in the first place and without being dragged." Peter started walking towards the front doors, Neal following beside him.

"I'll help you cheat, Peter. If there's anything I'm good at it's... anyhow... If you ever feel like ducking out, I'll tell you what to get from the gift shop so she'll forget about the exhibit." Neal winked, opening the door for Peter who just sighed, giving that look and entered.

"So you think I could con her with just something from the gift shop?" Peter looked hopeful as Neal led him to a nearby cafe inside the museum and they picked up some coffee before they moved out into the main exhibit area.

"I'll help you find something. No worries."

**(the end)**


End file.
